Black Star Dragon Balls
The Black Star Dragon Balls, or Ultimate Dragon Balls, are a more powerful version of the main Dragon Balls, created by the Nameless Namekian (before Kami and King Piccolo split). Description The Black Star Dragon Balls are the same size as the Earth Dragon Balls, approximately 7.5 cm in diameter. They can summon Ultimate Shenron who can grant any wishes, including killing people (which the original Shenron cannot). Even for wishes that are weak enough for the regular Shenron to grant (such as reducing Goku's age), the wish is still so powerful that only a second wish to Ultimate Shenron can permanently reverse it (the Super Saiyan 4 transformation can only temporarily reverse the effects). After a wish has been granted, these Dragon Balls do not turn into stone, so if someone does collect all seven, they can wish again right away. As the name indicates, the Black Star Dragon Balls have black stars instead of red ones. Unfortunately, to counter such unrestricted powers, these artifacts have a lethal side effect. After the wish has been granted, the Dragon Balls spread across the universe, or galaxy according to the FUNimation dub. If all seven balls have not been re-collected and returned to the designated planet on which the wish was granted, the host planet is destroyed after one year (this, however, can be permanently reversed using a set of regular Dragon Balls). In the Japanese version, Mr. Popo insists that not only must they be returned to the planet they were used on, but they must be returned to their original spot, hence why Earth still exploded a year after their initial use despite Goku, Pan, and Trunks returning the balls to Earth. These Dragon Balls have a reversed effect when person make a wish via pure heart. Like the Earth or Namekian Dragon Balls, the summoner must utter a set of words. These words are "Eternal Black Star Dragon, by your name, I summon you forth: Ultimate Shenron!" Overview In Dragon Ball GT, Emperor Pilaf uses the Black Star Dragon Balls and unintentionally turns Goku back into a kid. Pan, Goku and Trunks are eventually able to recover them. At the end of the Baby Saga, the Z Fighters decide that the Black Star Dragon Balls are far too dangerous to allow to exist, and Piccolo stays on Earth as it explodes, killing himself to ensure that they would never hurt anyone again. These Dragon Balls have only granted two wishes in the series before Piccolo's death (as he is the "creator" of these Dragon Balls after his re-fusion with Kami) destroyed them forever. Location of the Black Star Dragon Balls *'One-Star Dragon Ball' – Planet M-2, inside Dr. Myuu's body. Taken by Baby to a Deserted Starship. || King Cold's planet || Dual Planet || Cybertron *'Two-Star Dragon Ball' – Planet Polaris. || New Planet Plant || Planet Arlia || Animatron *'Three-Star Dragon Ball' – Planet Cretaceous, eaten by a T-Rex. || Planet Fake Namek || Planet Meat || Feminia *'Four-Star Dragon Ball' – Planet Monmaasu, stuck in an apple and then in the tooth of a giant. || New Planet Vegeta || Planet Yardrat || Gaea *'Five-Star Dragon Ball' – Planet Rudeeze. || Planet Frieza 79 || Planet Kanassa || Athenia *'Six-Star Dragon Ball' – Planet Gelbo, stolen and taken to Planet Luud by the Para Brothers. || Planet Litt || Planet Imecka || Velocitron *'Seven-Star Dragon Ball' – Planet Tigere. || Planet Zoon || Planet Luud || Gigantion Known wishes granted *Goku unintentionally wished back to a kid by Emperor Pilaf (Pilaf originally meant to wish for world domination before Goku sees Pilaf and the gang in order to find out where is the mysterious light coming from). *New Planet Vegeta to be recreated next to Earth (by Baby). *Master Shen wishes for the new fortress prior to the movie. *Gaea to be formed into the Energon Orb. (by Goku, Pan and Trunks) *Treasure Planet to be recreated in Alpha Q's universe and Taraaku and Mejeiru to be relocated in the Alpha Centauri (by Marika Kato). *Hollywood on Mobius transformed into Eggmanland (by Dr. Eggman) *Anubis became a mortal. (by Chris) Trivia *During Dragon Ball and Dragon Ball Z, the Black Star Dragon Balls are never mentioned, yet Emperor Pilaf knows of their existence at the start of Dragon Ball GT, thanks to personal research. The only people who would have known of the existence of the balls would have been Piccolo (due to him having all of Kami's knowledge) and possibly Mr. Popo, but King Kai also knew of their existence. *When the Nameless Namek split into Kami and Piccolo, the Black Star Dragon Balls turned into stone and became inactive due to the "creator" of the balls no longer existing. However, when Piccolo and Kami reunited during the Imperfect Cell Saga, the balls once again became active due to them being one again. The balls were briefly deactivated when Piccolo was killed when Buu destroyed the Earth (of course, the balls themselves were also destroyed along with the earth, so Piccolo's survival was irrelevant), and were reactivated once again when Porunga restored Piccolo's life. Category:Quest Items Category:Balls Category:Artifacts